Redemption
by Mandynic
Summary: Phillip (Flippy) was out one day when he heard Fiona (flaky) scream. She was being robbed. Phillip flips out and saves her life. The next day Fiona came to Phillip's house to thank him. What else do Fiona and Phillip do and will Evil screw things up?
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption **

** My HTF Story**

**Note: the names are changed for this**

** Flippy- Phillip **

**Petunia- petunia **

**Giggles- Giana **

**Flaky- Fiona**

**Cuddles- Cody**

**Nutty- nick**

**Handy- Harrison **

**Disco Bear- David Bennett/David B**

**Lifty- Liam**

**Shifty -Shane**

**Lammy-Laura**

**Toothy-Thomas **

**Mime- Michael**

**Mole-Mel **

**Lumpy- Lucas**

**Pop- Peter**

**Cub-Cale**

**Sniffles-Simon**

**Splendid-spencer**

**Russell- Russell**

**Their hair has also been changed to more realistic colors. For example Flippy has black hair with green highlights instead of all green. **

➖➖Redemption ➖➖

A few weeks after I graduated high school, I decided to join the Ka-Pow wars to follow in my father's footsteps. I was teamed up with Carmen Jones and Jacque Small, two new recruits just like me.

We were going on a sure suicide mission that no one else wanted to go on. We hide in the bushes as I scanned the area.

We gave each other code-names or nicknames. Carmen was known as Sneaky for his stealth and flexibility. He was a quiet and very serious man about the same age as me. I ordered him to sneak through the barbed wire and attack the guard. He did just as he was told. Jacque was known as Mouse Kaboom because of his size and his vast knowledge of explosives he was short and French. He was about 5 years older than me. I told the man to wait outside while I do my job.

Well, for me, I had no nickname at the time and when I got it I they weren't around to see.

I had the toughest and most terrifying job. I knocked on the door of the enemy base and waited for an answer. A guard opened the door to find me holding a pizza box an faking a smile.

The general James Tiger was happy to see food. He motioned for me to come in with his left hand which was replaced by a metal claw. I struggled to hide my fear as I reached in the box for a dagger that was hidden in there.

I grabbed the projectile and threw it at the general. It hit him directly in the face. I was happy until I realized that I had thrown a slice of pizza at him instead of the dagger.

I ran for my life hoping I could outrun them. My overgrown black hair flailed in the air as I rushed out. The streaks of green seemed to blend in with the jungle surrounding me. I turn quickly throwing the dagger as accurately as possible.

It hit the wall or what should have been the wall. Instead it hit Sneaky who was blending in perfectly until the dagger caused him to bleed. I almost screamed at the sight of my impaled friend.

I couldn't stop then. I rushed towards Mouse Kaboom who was unawarely standing behind a bomb. I ran and cut the burning fuze before it blow up. Mouse Kaboom stared at something in shock and fear. I looked to see what it was but it was too late.

The fuze I cut had hit the other bombs on the exterior of Mouse Kaboom's backpack. It blew up sending us all flying. I landed in a clearing next to the corpses of my great friends. I had no time to wonder how I was alive. I soon heard the general and his men coming.

I had no choice but to hide in Sneaky's bloody corpse. It smelt terrible, all of his blood and other body fluids covered my body. The general was standing next to the dead bodies.

It was too much for my mind to handle, I was using a friend I personally killed as a meat shield and was to afraid to risk my life and honor him. I didn't want to die, I was too young. No, no I wouldn't die, not here not now I felt strange and I blacked out.

I stood up, ripping the corpse's back with my new found strength. I chuckled as an evil grin slowly crept across my face. I was no longer in control of my actions. I punched an enemy soldier, breaking his jaw in the process. I soon had all the surrounding soldiers either knocked out or dead, but I wanted more. More blood, more deaths, more murder.

General Tiger saw this and planned to avenge his men. He bolted forth with two swords in which he cut me arms off. Ignoring the pain I looked at my new built in bone daggers. I stabbed him in the gut and ripped him with all my might. He was soon dead and I got my nickname.

Flippy.

I had my arms surgically fixed and I resigned from the army due to my new case of PTSD- post tramatic stress disorder- I am now wear my military jacket, beret, and Bowie knife every wear and I am no longer called Phillip, it's Flippy but when I'm 'flipped' I'm either called Fliqpy or Evil.

Now I am seen as a freak, a threat to everyone, which, I admit, I am. If I hear a sound or see something that reminds me of wars I hurt and kill, EVERYONE in the area. Fortunately, Happy Tree is cursed, if anyone doses the come back to life the next day. But even then people feared death, the thought of it, the pain, it all stayed there, you never forget it.

My appearance scares people also. The green highlights on my black bangs and hair match perfectly with my green jacket and beret and if you look close the are stained lightly with blood. I am tall and strong, I intimidate people. I know lots of people but none except to be with me to long, for everyone fears me.

I now live alone in a large green house in the small town of Happy Tree. I grew up here and I recognize it. Not many people live here because of the small size. I have noticed that everyone has some sort of down side to them but mine is the worst.

I go to the park every Saturday like I did when I was young. The park is normally full of nice people meeting each other and having fun but when I show my face everyone is gone. I know everyone's name and a little about them, I used to be friends with some but the only time anyone will talk to me is when they need to. The waiters at the Happy Tree Cafe, Petunia and Giana, even avoid me. They stay as far away as possible until my order is ready then they put it down and run.

I don't mean to hurt anybody, I don't try to kill. I'm just misunderstood. As I step outside I see Fiona, a beautiful girl with wild, messy, and flaky hair. That's where she gets her nickname flaky or flakes. I have never talked to her but i see her around town. She doesn't notice me as I walk past her. She is a scaredy cat, especially around me. " Y-yes her and her boyf-friend, …um y-yeah sure I g-guess Simon. N-NO! No! Absolutely not" she shouts to her phone."Ok b-bye, oh and don't t-tell Flippy" she hangs up.

"Don't tell me what?" I ask. She froze in her place at the sound of my voice. It was as if I was pointing a loaded gun at her head.

"N-nothing-g" she stuttered more than she did usually

"I know something's up so tell me." I raise my voice a little.

"I-I w-w-was saying t-that I-I d-didn't w-want y-you too kn-now that I am s-cared of t-the d-d-dark" she tried to lie as best she could

"Fine don't tell me then" I said and turned to leave. Why wouldn't she tell me. I don't care if I'm not invited to a stupid party if that's what she's trying to hide. I hate parties anyway. I wouldn't of even gone.

"H-H-HELP" I heard her scream. I turn around to see two guys standing in front of the Fiona girl. One was holding a gun while the other held a crowbar. The one with the gun had ran into me and tried to rob me. I broke his arm as a warning to him. He still had a cast on. The other was most likely his twin brother he wore a green fedora that matched his robber mask. I didn't realize how far I walked but it turned out I was at the end of the street. I could barely here them.

"Well look here Liam, it's red flake" remarked the one with the hat. He had a thick New York accent.

"Yeah Shane I see," Responded the other with the same accent. Her kept the gun pointed at Fiona. "Where's your money?"

"I thought I warned you not to do this again, one-arm" I yelled at the guy named Liam. They both looked at me. He pointed the gun at me.

"What are you gunna do about it? Huh, soldier boy." He spoke and shot a warning shot at the ground near my leg. My eyes suddenly shrank in size and changed to a glowing putrid yellow-green. My teeth became sharp and I blacked out.

I ran towards him and grabbed him by the neck. "Do you know the difference between a broken arm and a broken neck?" I lifted him of the ground I was no longer Flippy I was Fliqpy. "A broken arm will heal and it won't kill you" I tightened my grip. "I can't say the same about a broken neck." I snapped his neck and dropped him.

"Liam!" Shouted the other I charged at him and ripped the crowbar at of his hands. I banged him in the head with it knocking him out instantly.

I turned towards the girl. I shook my head and took back control "You should be more careful." She was frozen again. I turn to walk home to wash up. I hate when I flip. I hate _him, Fliqpy, Evil._ He ruined my life.

Everyday in my head 'Your a wimp. A coward. Your nothing compared to me.' He lectures.

It's terrible we he takes over. I can see everything that happens and I can't do anything about it. It starts with a shooting pain on the side of my I try to scream but he had already took over by the time I get my voice. _He_ is a murderer. A merciless assassin. And I am left to deal with the punishment he deserves.

I get to my house and I put my beret on the table followed by my knife. It's terrible having him here. To laugh at any kindness I give, to call me a wimp who wouldn't even die for my friend.

I see the time is about 10:00 by the time I finish my shower. I take my pills without even eating. My bed is green along with most things in my house. It's hard to sleep with him in my head. Saying how I should have let him kill both of the robber twins and then possible the girl.

"No! No! NO!" I screamed aloud "No killing innocent people!"

_"Innocent? You call those thieves innocent?! They tried to rob us so I gave the one a broken arm. I would have killed him the first time but he ran away and you wouldn't let me chase him. I hope he's dead."_ Fliqpy remarked in me head.

"Leave me alone I need to sleep" I growl.

_"It's ok I'm gonna need sleep for my flip tomorrow. Maybe I'll rid the world of those robbers."_ Evil chuckles and then stops. He finally left me in peace. I fell asleep in about 10 minutes.

I wake up the next day realizing I forgot to take off my jacket. I run my fingers through my jet black hair and I push the green highlights out of the way of my eyes which happen to be the same color. I stroll into my bathroom and take out my pills. I take two.

I leave my bathroom to get to my living room I don't plan on doing anything today. RING RING. I hear my door bell. I'm surprised because no one ever comes to my house. I open it to see who it is.

And there standing at my doorstep waiting is Fiona. She was looking away until I open the door. "Uh hi Fiona… it's Fiona right?" I say.

"H-hi F-Flippy I-I came to t-thank you f-for saving m-me. A-and yes my n-name is F-Fiona " She stuttered. Since I am not a social person I didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask as friendly as I can. The question seemed to startle her.

"S-sure." She hesitated to come in. I know she fears me but she came in anyway.

"Do you want anything? A drink or a snack?" I offer trying to be nice.

"No I'm good." She states. She sees my wall full of metals and rewards from the war. I can tell she is fascinated by the great amount of them. Her attention was soon directed to my large collection of war reminders. There was the hats of Sneaky and Mouse-kaboom. There was also some guns and knives. Her eyes got wide and she stepped back when she saw the monocle and metal claw of General Tiger.

I smile remembering the war victory. "S-so you l-live here a-alone?" Fiona asked. Here question seemed almost rhetorical.

"Yeah I don't really have anyone to live with." I saw her look at the ground as if regretting her words.

"S-so I c-came here t-to thank you ab-bout yesterday. I m-mean f-f-fighting off b-both of them with your b-b-bare hands." She managed to slip out of her stuttering lips. No one has ever thanked me for flipping out.

_"See finally someone who appreciates my existence. If only she wasn't more of a wimp than you." _Evil's voice rang through my mind again.

"I…it wasn't very hard." I speak.

"I d-don't understand why people are so s-scared of you. I t-think it was nice, what you d-did. Oh and didn't want to t-tell you ab-bout the phone call. I'm s-sorry. I'm throwing Michael a p-party and I know you t-two have some bad history." She confessed

Does she not know about the PTSD or is she trying to be nice? I can't tell. "It's alright I'm not a party person." I reassure her. "You stutter a lot." She blushes and looks at the ground trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. "I think it's cute." I blurt out. She looks up at me, her face was burning red. She tried to hide her smile.

I had never felt so much care too someone before. The mere sight of her gave me enough control to put Evil away before her hurt or possibly killed anyone else. A phone rang. Obviously not mine for no one calls me. I only have it in case of emergency.

Fiona grabbed the phone out of her pocket. "Hi S-Spencer," she says. Ugh I hate him. He acts so cool just because he is one of the strongest people here. Well he would be the strongest if it weren't for Evil. "Yeah. O-Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye." She hangs up.

"M-Michael needs help p-planning his party. He w-would have called me b-but he can't." She hinted towards his muteness. "I have to go. Thank you again." She turned towards the door. "M-maybe we c-can see each other again s-sometime."

She left. I have haven't had someone want to hang out with me in a long time. It was strange. I noticed her stuttering was lower today than yesterday. Does she like me? No she like the beauty and I'm like the beast but in this story, there will be no happy and ending.

It was a hot July Saturday and I normally would go to the park but today was Michael's party. I wasn't invited. Even if I was I wouldn't have went. Michael and I have some bad history. I was reading in the library and he was making some pretty annoying noises for a mute person. I got so annoyed I flipped out and hurt him.

_"He deserved it._" Evil had said which wasn't far from the truth. I stayed home all day. As I walked into my living room I stopped at a mirror. I'm surprised that Fiona was brave enough to come. I couldn't help but think about what Fiona said. "I d-don't understand why people are so s-scared of you."

She doesn't understand?_ "Duh you idiot she doesn't know about me."_ Fliqpy appeared in the mirror instead of my reflection._ "Why don't I show an example next time you see her." _

"No you try to hurt her, so help me, I will kill you" I roared loudly as if he was in the other side of the room.

_"And how do you plan on doing that you wimp. You would be dead if I didn't exist. Just because you have a crush on her gives you no more strength over me."_ He made a point. But I won't except it. Also I don't have a crush on her... Do I? I have never had a crush on someone. I felt like a clueless 12 year old with a stupid crush on a girl.

"I-I don't have a crush on Fiona!" I state. Fliqpy chuckled.

_"See! You even stuttered like her. You two cowards have lots in common."_ He teased. Fiona was a paranoid and shy girl while I am an unsocial freak with a mental disorder.

It seemed like everyone in this town a down side. Mine, PTSD. Her's, paranoia and dandruff. They was Cody who was a rule breaker who was dating Giana who laughs too much. Petunia who had OCD and her boyfriend Harrison how was in a construction accident and lost both his arms. Everyone else had problems but none were as deadly or as scary as my disorder.

I look out my back window. I can see the park. All those people there for Michael's party. Everyone except me. The robber twins even showed up. Liam was standing up with a neck brace and Shane was there with his forehead wrapped in gauzes. Everyone in town was there. I understand why I'm not invited. A balloon would pop and I would flip and hurt everyone.

Michael hates me enough already. I don't want to make it worse by doing that. I can see Fiona from the window. She is standing nervously by a tree as if she was avoiding something. I see Michael has a lot of peanut foods at the table because they are his favorite food. I'm deathly allergic to them. I get hives and I swell up a lot.

"See all those people. They would probably like me if it wasn't for you." I whispered quietly.

_"Don't blame me for when you personally killed both of you friends than hiding in on of their bodies. You simply created me." _Fliqpy spoke, he was out of the mirror and back in my head. I watch as Fiona leaves the park in a hurry. "Hey look! There's your wimp friend."

"I hate you." I say to him in my head.

_"I hate you too, coward."_ He responded harshly. Someone knocked at my door. I think I know who it is.

"Hi P-Phillip. I left M-Michael's p-party early. I b-brought you a piece of c-cake." She says quickly. She called me Phillip. I'm amazed she knew my real name.

"Come on in." I speak quite relieved I don't need to talk to Fliqpy anymore. "How was the party?"

"P-Pretty good I had to l-leave early though because of all the p-peanuts. I'm d-deathly allergic. I get b-big purple hives and I s-swell up. It's terrible."

"Me too. The same thing happens. I hate it." I tell her. We sat on the couch. I took the box of cake from her hand and I put it in the freezer. We really do have a lot in common don't we.

"D-Do want to g-go for a walk?" Flaky asked. I froze for a second. I could fell my face turn red. I didn't know what to do.

"Sure. Right now?" I ask her.

"Y-Yeah. It's a n-nice day t-today, why not." She looked out the window and back to me.

"Let's go!" I say as cheerfully as I can. She jumped of my couch and walked to the door. I started following her as she past me. We stepped out of my house to feel a warm summer breeze blowing lightly.

I jumped as something touched me. I looked down to see Fiona's hand holding mine. She looked up at me and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. The sun bright on our faces. She smiled and closed her eyes. We walked to the park done the street still holding hands. Thomas saw me and Fiona and was amazed to see her holding my hand. I looked at him and he ran. I also saw David Bennett hitting on Petunia. David B looked at us confused and Petunia saw that as an escape from David.

When we got to the park the party was over and cleaned up. Peter saw us and grabbed his son Cale from the slide and carried him away. Fiona saw and looked sad as if she felt sorry for the way the people acted around me. We talked about when we were young than she got enough courage to ask me an important question.

"W-Why are p-people afraid of you?" She asked.

"When I was I the war there was an...incident and I got a mental disorder called PTSD and now people are scared of me." I answered in a way not to scare her.

"Oh," she said and got closer to my face and continued. "Well, n-no matter what p-people think, I won't fear you" she kissed me. At first I was startled but than I relaxed and kissed her back. It was a long kiss in the middle of the park. Thomas gasped through his huge buck teeth. Giana stared at us still kissing.

It was as if the world had stopped for that time. We finally released each other and she smiled. She looked at her watch and her smiled disappeared. "I-I have to go. It's g-getting late. How about we m-meet up at the c-cafe tomorrow?" She stared into my eyes. I couldn't say no.

"Absolutely." I respond. I can't wait until tomorrow I think. "_Neither can I." _Evil says in my head. A chill went down my spine. "No" I whisper aloud.

"What?" Fiona seems depressed.

"Nothing I just remembered … I …forgot to take my pills. " I try my hardest to lie to Fiona.

"Ok well I b-best get going. I'll s-see you tomorrow. Fiona said. She hugged my tightly and left. She's beautiful. Giana ran up to Fiona when she got to the exit of the park. I could faintly hear her ask if Fiona is okay. "W-what do you mean?" She questioned her friend.

"I mean you were just with Phillip. Did he hurt you?" Giana looked all around Fiona making sure she wasn't hurt.

"No I w-went to Phillip's house and asked him if he w-wanted to go for a walk." Fiona told her.

"You what? Why?" Giana looked like she might faint.

"He saved my l-life when Liam and S-Shane tried to attack me." Fiona walked around her friend and out of the park. Giana looked shocked that I saved Fiona.

Why was it a shock that I did something nice? I have feelings too. I left the park the same way Fiona did. I past Giana who backed away as I came. I looked at her and she ran away.

Finally I got to my house. It looked as intimidating as me.

_ "I don't understand how that coward got the nerve to even pass this house."_ Evil exclaimed. "Don't you dare even try to come out tomorrow." I say out loud.

_"Oh, I won't try. I will succeed. She will see why people fear me_"


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- the date

I step into my house still worrying about what evil had said. _"Oh, I won't try. I will succeed. She will see why people fear me" _

The next day I woke up and took three pills from my medicine cabinet. I swallowed all three and brought the rest of the case in my pocket. I met Fiona at the cafe where she was talking to Petunia and Giana. When I walked in the two girls looked up at me and ran. I sat across from Fiona.

"Hi P-Phillip" she stuttered out.

"Hi Fiona." I responded. The cafe was almost empty. The only other people there were Petunia, Giana, and David. We talked about a lot of things and somehow we got on the subject of our families. "My father was in the war and he died in the war when I was entering high school. "

"Oh, b-both of my p-parents are still alive they just live s-somewhere else." We were about to leave when a there was a car crash outside. A shooting pain went through the side of my head.

"Run" I whispered.

"W-What?" Fiona asked obviously scared.

"I said run!" My voice was deeper, half me, half Fliqpy. She stood up and went to run. BAM! Her sleeve was stuck to the table with my bowie knife. I blacked out. "I've been waiting for this!" Fliqpy chucked. Giana grabbed her cell phone to call the cops. Fliqpy throw a fork at the phone. It broke through the phone and ripped it to shreds.

Fiona was pulling on her sleeve and trying to pull the knife out of the table. Eventually she tore the edge of her shirt right off. She ran towards the door and looked back at me. Fliqpy's eyes flashed back to mine long enough tho say go than they flicked back.

She ran out the door. Petunia was staring at me or should I say Evil. "Are you scared, neat freak?" Evil cocked. He grabbed her air freshener and pulled on it, chocking her. Lucas ran in.

"My car crashed into a tree can anyone he-" he stopped when he saw Fliqpy. Without letting go of the air freshener Evil reached back behind him and ripped the Bowie knife from the table and throw it at Lucas. It hit him in the leg. He fell down. Soon I heard a police car and snapped out of the flip. I ran out the back door before the police came in. I ran all the way home.

Inside, I stop at my mirror. Fliqpy evilly grinned. "Did you really think that I will let you go to this date and get any softer than you already are." Evil asked rhetorically. "I have been waiting days the last few days so I knew I'd be out for a long time and I showed her why you are feared." He pointed at me through the mirror. "She probably won't want to see you ever again."

"NO!" I screamed and throw my Bowie knife, that I ripped out of Lucas's leg, at the mirror. It was as if it was in slow motion. It shattered into thousands of pieces. I had enough of Evil. Enough torture from him. I didn't even clean up the shards of glass from the mirror.

I left the house and went to the park. There was no need to stay in the house. I sat on a bench and thought about what happened. Evil was probably right, why would Fiona want to even go near me after that. If I were her I wouldn't want anything to with me.

"P-Phillip?" I look up to see Fiona standing there with her ripped sleeve.

"Fiona? I'm surprised you're even coming near me." I look down at the ground.

"Why? I-It's not your f-fault you have a m-mental disorder." She sat next to me. I looked at her.

"I wish Petunia and Giana thought that way. I'm banned from the cafe from now on." She hugged me.

"If you can't go there, then I won't go." She said. What she said made me smile.

"You're not scared? I could have hurt you." I questioned.

"You could have, but you didn't." She kissed my cheek. "I love you, no matter what you do."

"I love you too." I kissed her back. "You don't care that I'm dangerous?"

"W-well no. Not really." She didn't stutter as much as she did before. She took my hat off my head and put it on. We both started laughing.

"You are probably one of the nicest people I have ever met." I tell her.

"Thank you." She put my hat back on my head. "I-It's late, I should go home." She got up to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk you home." I jump off the bench without thinking.

"O-Ok." She grabbed my hand. We walked a little bit past my house to a small one story white house. She kissed me before going into her house.

I turned around went to my house. The shards of glass from the mirror still lay on the ground. I don't understand how she got the courage to approach me after the scene I created at the cafe.

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer I had some writers block and please review. **


End file.
